Faith & Hope
by iheartyou.imissyou
Summary: Faith & hope is sometimes everything you need to make it work. A Dana&Logan Fanfic. R
1. The Prologue

_**Faith**_  
A Dana & Logan fan fiction.

Okay, hello everyone(: This here is my FIRST fanfic on Zoey 101 ever. SO I hope you guys would be kind enough to offer me _some_ "criticism" but just don't say , " oh my fricking god, you suck at writing." cause how would that benefit me. And reviews are much appreciated. Thanks, & Salamat Po.

Disclaimer: By the way, I do NOT own Dana or Logan and any other characters in Zoey 101. But I do own the plot line and some made up characters.

On with the prologue …

A bright young girl, just merely the age of 16 came running down the street towards PCA. She's been excited to come back ever since she went on the student exchange to France all those years ago. Sure she missed all of friends in France but this was once in a lifetime opportunity. It was an opportunity to come back to PCA, and she didn't want to lose it. This was where she had met him. Whose he you might be asking, well it's the one and only Logan Reese. She couldn't wait till she would see those familiar faces she'd grown accustomed towards all of those years ago, especially _his face_. What's strange was that she never missed a boy like that. Danger Cruz was never a person to meddle with so how could one damn boy change everything for her. She didn't want it to happen but things happen for a reason and some things are just meant to be. But what got to her was he just playing with her heart, did he actually care for her, like she did for him. Or was he just toying with her heart so he could just make out with her.

On the other side of campus… Logan Reese surely missed _her. _Sure, he wanted to make out with her, but he knew that there was something special about her, that he couldn't find in the other girls he'd gone out with. It was the way she moved, the way she would talk to him. Everything about her drove him crazy. It seems crazy that the most "hottest" guy on campus fell in love with Dana Cruz. Who would ever imagined it? But that wasn't the thing he was most worried about. He was worried that she didn't love him back, because he wondered behind that "tough chick" act would she ever care about him..?

Lost in thought, Dana didn't seem to notice that she had bumped into someone.. In fact it was a guy she hoped she would be with. The very same guy that made her feel all jittery inside, yet make her intensely pissed at the same.

" Oh my fricken gosh! I am so sorry " Dana slowly mumbled an apology and tried to leave, but he caught her hand, and grabbed her back. " I've missed you Cruz," was all he said to her and walked away leaving her speechless in her tracks..

_These two don't know what's in store for them. Faith works in many different ways, and you just got to hope for the best, and pray that everything will be fine._

It's going to be a journey for these two, and there's going to be a lot of trials and tribulations but if they have faith, maybe, just maybe they'll be able to overcome everything…


	2. The Beggining

Faith&Hope - A Dana&Logan Story.

Thank you for those who reveiwed and left me a prettyful comment. Salamat Po. Um on with the story..  
**Disclaimer**: I do _NOT_ own **ZOEY 101**, I wished I owned_ Logan _though(:

Chapter One.

She didn't know what just had happened. She couldn't believe he just left her, hanging in the middle of the road. She felt saliva falling from her mouth, and several kids were starting to look at her. " Fuck Off Bitch, what the hell are you staring at?" she shouted menacingly towards them. She didn't mean too look a fricking idiot in front of people. It's strange cause after all of these years, HE still had the same effect he had all those years ago.

But that feeling of missing him was suddenly diminished and a sudden force of anger took over. How dare he do this to her, just when she came back he just left her on the damn street. She didn't know where she was going. For goodness sake, she was gone for what? For THREE damn years. And he just couldn't show her back to her fricking dorm. What a _jerk_.

But surely enough, the "Almighty & Goody two-shoes" Zoey and the "preppy" Nicole were at the sushi bar, who were probably waiting for Chase and Micheal. She decided to leave them alone for now, and scare them once she finds her dorm room that she shares with the two girls. She couldn't wait till she saw their facial expression once she scares them. She didn't want anyone to know that she actually missed the two. Sure, they had their ups and downs but all friends go through that.

And then there was he again. She didn't want to see him again, fearing that she might actually turn into jelly. But Dana "Danger" Cruz never falls this hard for a guy. She didn't want him to see how weak she is for him, that she actually has some sort of hidden feelings for him. But then again, he was Logan Reese. Whatever he wants, he gets.

She marched up to him asking him where the hell was her dorm. Everything changed. There were more buildings and they looked the same, how the hell could she tell which one was which. He had this smirk on his face, the same one he would use on her and piss her endlessly. But it was the very same one she fell in love with. " I know you want me. Make out with me, and I'll help you get your things to your dorm. " Logan asked in a husky voice that was turning Dana on real bad. She wanted to scream FUCK yeah I wanna make out with you. But she didn't. Instead she pretended to get mad and yelled at him, making him shut up and carried her things to her dorm. She had won this round. She smiled inwardly, not letting him notice how happy she is for seeing him.

Then they were at room 101, the very one that everything had started..

_these two don't know what's in store for them. Faith works in many different ways, and you just got to hope for the best, and pray that everything will be fine._

It's going to be a journey for these two, and there's going to be a lot of trials and tribulations but if they have faith, maybe, just maybe they'll be able to overcome everything…


	3. She's back for good

A Dana&Logan Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101, never had & never will.

Please READ & REVIEW:  
P.S. Sorry for the swear words, but I can' t help it.

Chapter Two.

He couldn't believe she was back. After 4 long years, she was here. It was as if, something filled the void in his heart when she came back. But Logan Reese would never admit that to anyone. He was too proud to say he actually missed DANGER CRUZ. But five years was a long time and things change. Sure, he still loved her, but that didn't mean he moved on. He didn't mean too, he just didn't know if he could wait that long for her too return. Logan Reese was an impacient person. He gave up after 2 years of waiting. He promised he'd wait. But some promises are just meant to broken. And he moved on, and he hoped she did too. But he didn't know that she still kept her promise. He moved on with what he thought was a beautiful young girl, Lola Martinez. But that changed, he was warned by his friends that he shouldn't go out with her. But he didn't listen. He deserved someone better. Not a person whose fake or tries to pretend to be someone else. He knew Dana was someone he could never forget, but he wondered why he even agreed to go out with Lola.

* * *

Dana looked around the room, sure it looked different. It had changed, after all it's been 5 years since she's been back. She heard someone trying to fumble their keys. 

" OH crap, where the hell did I put the keys?" Nicole asked in a rush. " Have you seen it Zoe? " she said in a hurried tone.

" Ummmm..," Zoey replied ," It's in your pocket."

" OH EM GEE! I knew that, " Nicole retorted back stupidly.

Dana couldn't help but laugh. Nicole hasn't changed that much over the years. She was glad that Nicole didn't change because it wouldn't have been the same.   
Dana wanted to surprise them and hid in the closet. As the door opened she got ready to scare them. Zoey and Nicole entered the room.

" Hey Nic, do you know whose bags are those?" Zoey asked Nicole.

" What bags? The only bags I see are mine, yours -- OH wait nevermind, there's another bag. " Nicole asked in a bemused tone.

" Crap, I hope it isn't whatsherface Lola or whatever her name is. She's such a whore. Don't you think so? " Zoey exlaimed worried that she'd have to be stuck with her for another year.

" Well, I think you should check the suitcase in case there's someone's name, " Dana stated from inside the closet.

" Who the hell said that? " Nicole worriedly expressed. She was still scared of ghosts after all these years.

" Don't worry Nic, it's probably just some creep trying to scare the crap out of us." Zoey said in a motherly tone trying to calm Nicole down.

Dana stepped out of the closet and said " Chillax, it's just me. Don't be scared."

The two girls turned around and saw Dana.  
" Holy mother fricking gosh!" Zoey stood in bewilderment.  
_It's been a while since she last saw Dana. In fact she missed her. She missed how cranky she used to get in the morning. Missed how much Dana and Logan would get into a lover's quarrel, but the two never seemed to say their feelings to each other. Pretty much everyone in the whole campus thought they should go out. But then Dana left, and Logan tried to wait. He waited for a while, but he's an impacient person. And he just had to go out with that freak of nature --Lola Martinez. What did possibly even saw in her. She's too fake, and he deserved someone who was equally stubborn, strong-willed and tough as he was. But none the less, she missed Dana. _

" OH EM GEE! Dana your back. What happened? I thought you were in France. Didn't you like it there ? Were there hot guys? -- cause you know how much I like hot guys!"

" Holy crap, slow down Nic. One question at a time, buddy." Dana groaned inwardly. She hated how Nicole asked 50 questions in 30 seconds. How could anyone do that.

" Haha, I knew that. Sorry about that," Nicole said as she grabbed Dana into a hug. Zoey did the same.

" France was great, but I missed you guys. I wanted to come back, because things weren't the same without you guys. And yes there were hot guys, but many were gay. So I didn't have a chance. But I met this one guy, he's really nice and everything. He's the total opposite of Logan. We dated for a month, but there was something at the back of my mind and it was irritating me. So I figured I'd dump him. And now I'm back for good." Dana carefully answered each of Nicole's question and plopped onto Zoe's bed.

" YEEYAH, I can't believe your staying for good." Zoey said slipping next to Dana. 

" You better believe it because Dana "Danger" Cruz is back in the house and she's staying for good," Dana replied happily towards her friends.

* * *

Then all of a sudden the dorr opened and some skinny, anorexic girl came in and ran to Zoey and Nicole and hugged them. " Who the fuck is she? -- she's probably some skank trying to get laid, " the girl bitterly asked.

"Who the fuck am I -- Why don't you use your damn brain. If you even have one. It's probably messed up by all the stupid drugs you suck in. Never get in my way bitch, cause I promise I'll make your life a living nightmare. And I don't break my promises whore." Dana said to that son-of-a-bitch.  
" Don't you dare insult Dana like that, do I make myself clear bitch? " Zoey took a step and threatened the anorexic girl.  
" Ditto. I can't believe I was ever friends with you, Lola Martinez. And if I ever see you near Dana. I'll make sure you'll never live to see your ugly face again." Nicole said with enough venom to make it seem smoke was coming out of her earss. She took a step foward and slapped that Lola in the face. " I don't ever want you to be near us, near the guys. So why don't you just fuck off whore," She angrily grabbed Lola's hair and dragged her out the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Chase shouted raising his hands over his head. " Holy Cow, Dana your back? "  
" Hell ya, I'm back. I've missed you guys. So I decided to come back for good. " She explained for the 2nd time this day.

And then there he was again. He was behind Chase holding that son of a gun.

* * *

_-- These two don't know what's in store for them. Faith works in many different ways, and you just got to hope for the best, and pray that everything will be fine.  
It's going to be a journey for these two, and there's going to be a lot of trials and tribulations but if they have faith, maybe, just maybe they'll be able to overcome everything… --_


End file.
